


Tickle Me Pink

by cemetrygatess



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bad Parenting, Family Dynamics, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Torture, can be read as pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cemetrygatess/pseuds/cemetrygatess
Summary: Garak fights to keep it together.Not really about the physical violence but included the warning just in case.
Relationships: Elim Garak & Enabran Tain, Elim Garak & Mila Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Mila Garak & Enabran Tain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Tickle Me Pink

The shocks came in quick succession, scorching Elim’s every ridge, and sending shuttering pain through his whole body. He struggled for air, holding back screams. 

“He is weak. He has always been weak,” Enabran said. He was pacing. Brown eyes did not leave Garak’s twisted and gasping form. 

“No. No,” Mila replied. “He is strong. He would not disappoint us.”

“Are we talking about the same Elim? When has he lived up to his potential? He has been a disappointment from start to finish. A weakness not worth it.” Tain huffs, letting out a sigh. 

Mila clucked her tongue slightly but did not disagree. She was pacing now too, her eyes sweeping Elim, as if to decide if Tain was right. 

Another jolt of pain started at his spine, traveling up to his neck and wrapping around his chin. He clenched his chin, holding in a scream. The long tazing instrument had been pushed in hard enough to break the skin; he felt small rivulets of blood flowing from the base of his back. 

Oh how he missed the wire. He wished he had it now. Garak tried to focus on the cold air, the cold floor. Anything to center himself and distract from the hum of electricity in the air and the threat of more pain. 

“He will break soon,” Tain said matter-a-factly. He was motionless now, looming. Mila on the other hand was almost in his face she was close. He could have felt her breathe. 

“No,” Milia replied. “He will withstand any pain. Anything for Cardassia. He is a good Cardassian. Aren’t you Elim?” Her eyes hold no kindness. 

Elim tried to open his mouth to reply, and found he was screaming. The agony rolled off him like water. 

“How embarrassing,” said Mila, gesturing to him. 

“I told you, did I?” Tain did not appear to take any joy in the assessment. 

“Yes. It’s so pitiful, Enabran. He’s hoping that that doctor will come save him,” Mila said. Her hair was white, and piled high, but her face looked like it had in his childhood, unwrinkled and unforgiving.

“How would he even find him? No, Garak will have to survive this alone. No one is coming for him.” Tain chuckled, his belly rising and falling with not quite mirth. He walked up to Elim’s curled form. The two were both standing over him now. 

“I find myself disgusted by him,” Mila replied. 

There’s blood in Garak’s mouth now he realizes. It tastes of copper and electricity. He must have bit his cheek or his tongue at some point. 

“He works for the Federation now. He is a disappointment and failure by every stretch of the imagination,” said Tain. 

How long has he been here, Garak struggles to remember. Days certainly. Maybe even weeks. 

“You forgot the worst part, Enabran. His greatest wish is that Dr. Bashir will share his bed with him.” Mila’s lip curled into a smile. 

“He was always a lecherous little thing.” Tain’s tone is almost academic. 

_ You _ , Garak hissed, pointing at Tain.  _ This is the only place where you live. _ He tapped his head slightly. 

_ You are dead. If I die, you surrender your last refuge, my head! _

_ And You _ , Garak turned his attention to Mila now.  _ Who knows how long you have left. The war isn’t going that well. Do you think the Dominion cares about if you’re a civilian? _

When the shock comes this time, Garak finds he is laughing. The pain is further away somehow. It’s still plenty sharp as it courses through him, tingling the edges of his fingers and zapping at the base of his neck. 

“Perhaps he is not such a disappointment,” Tain finally answers. 

“Perhaps.” Mila does not sound convinced. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Johnny Flynn song Tickle Me Pink. This fic was inspired by a lyric in that song. 
> 
> “Pray for the people inside your head  
> For they won't be there when you're dead”
> 
> Also took some inspiration from [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894776/chapters/62244343) conversation from @kaelio and @DHW about Mila and Tain


End file.
